


Tea and Decorations

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry finished decorating the tree, Draco gets all the chocolate biscuits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to [Little Surprise.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8831980?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_85647277) I think I have a few more ficlets in this verse in me yet.

 

They sit in silence for a while, content to just be lost in their happiness, in the realisation of a family of their own right there where they can touch her and coo at her. Harry's not holding onto many rosy images of what'll happen when she eventually wakes up, or of the days and weeks and months to come, not after the long night, but he's willing to go through them, as long as they get to keep _her_.

 

'Shall I finish the tree?' Harry finally asks, as his eyes stray from the flash of a wee face peaking from the bundle held in Draco's arms. 'We never did.'

 

Draco glances at him, weariness writ on his face, Harry is surprised he has not yet fallen asleep by the warm fire and it the sleepy quiet of the somewhat shadowy room. 'Not if you expect me to have any hand in such an endeavour, my hands are busy as you can see and I've done my fair share this season, don't you think?'

 

Harry sits up straighter, looking at Draco, at their daughter, what of her he can see, and smiles. 'Of course not, you just sit there and rest. D'you want another cup?'

 

Draco yawns. 'Did we eat all the chocolate biscuits?'

 

Harry glances. 'There's still a few left.'

 

'Then yes, and all of those for me.'

 

Harry remains silent on the subject of those not being the best dietary option for Draco right now. He refills Draco's cup and puts the remaining biscuits onto his plate, giving Draco a peck on the lips as he leans to give him his cup. 

 

'Now decorate me a tree,' Draco orders, before he tugs in.

 

Once Harry's finished some time later, he turns and finds his family asleep.  He smiles.


End file.
